As Black As Night
by perkygirly
Summary: Loosely based on Tolkien's first draft notes, Aragorn finds Eowyn after the battle of Pelennor


Disclaimer: All belong to Tolkien, etc, am just a lowly writer lacking any original storylines/imagination etc. Make no money, just a poor student, all belong to Tolkien, all events are totally AU with a little help from some of Tolkien's notes: Aragorn weds Eowyn sister of Eomer (who becomes Lord of Rohan) and becomes King of Gondor and my father added in a hasty scribble the possibility that Aragorn did indeed love Eowyn, and never wedded after her death and (II) Feb 3 - Death of Theoden and Eowyn in killing the Nazgul King. Feb 7 - Crowning of Aragorn. Funeral of Theoden and Eowyn.   
  
A/N: Decided amongst many of my other fanfics am currently writing that I needed to write a sad piece, plus am in a really depressed mood, so this is to match it. Expect SPOILERS for TTT and ROTK. Also the notes in blue are Tolkien's from his drafts of LOTR and these are what this story is based on.  
  
Dedication: For Smaug who may feel blue, but this is for you! Anyway it is for writing an excellent E/A Fic which I LOVE!!!  
  
*********  
  
As Black As Night.  
  
The battle had been long and hard. Many had fallen and all were weary and in need of rest. They had won, Sauron's army had been defeated and all who now lived to see this rejoiced in their hearts. Yet one stood among them that did not rejoice, his heart was weary, not from battle but from the loss of many dear to him. It was not until the thought of a figure dressed in white and smiling crept into his mind that his heart felt relieved. His duty now lay before him, to go to the Houses of Healing, to help those wounded all he could. As he made his way there many memories flooded into his mind, in particular that of his wedding.   
  
**************************  
  
They had been riding for a few hours across the plains of Rohan. Aragorn sat on Hasufel next to Gandalf staring at the main hall of Edoras. They began to ride towards it and the nearer they rode, the further Aragorn felt from Arwen. The Evenstar hung around his neck but it only seemed to weigh him down, no longer a gift it was now more of a burden. Riding behind Gandalf as they approached the city, a wisp of colour caught his eye and he looked down at the floor. There lay a Rohirrim flag; he glanced up from where it had appeared. Riding through the gate, he looked up at the Hall. There standing on the edge of the steps stood a woman, her golden hair shone in the sun like spun gold and her white dress swam round her. Aragorn looked away, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked back up and found the figure had disappeared.   
  
He stood watching Gandalf approach the throne where Theoden, pale as death, sat guarded by Grima. He watched as Gandalf tried to exorcise Saruman's evil spirit. It was then the same white flash that had caught his eye earlier. This time he reached out to seize her. She was real, he could reach out, touch her, hold her, keep her near to him and although she at first struggled from him she then stopped and almost relaxed into his arms. She was too strong to resist his restraint much longer and fled to Theoden catching him just before he fell to the ground. He stood in wonder as he gazed at her, "Eowyn, Eowyn." So that was her name, he smiled ashamed that it could grace his face in times of such crisis, but he could not help himself.  
  
Days later the population of Edoras were fleeing for the refuge of Helms Deep, and there walking alongside Gimli stood Eowyn. Aragorn rode behind them, a slight smile still gracing his face as he listened intently to their conversation. Gimli could bend the ear off a horse if it would be tolerant enough to listen to him. He was now loudly exclaiming about the speculative existence of Dwarf women, Eowyn whilst guiding the horse, horsemanship being one of the skills that Gimli seemed to lack, laughed musically at Aragorn's joke and while she did so it sent a warm feeling darting through his body. Whilst walking together later she enquired about his necklace and it pained him greatly to tell her of it. He could have lied but he lacked that ability when it came to her. Aragorn later fell asleep dreaming once more of Arwen but this time the dream was incomplete, a bright light broke him from his dream and he opened his eyes. There over him stood the Lady Eowyn the brightest light shining around her, "My Lord, we are departing, my lord?"  
  
Eowyn stood behind the door, patiently waiting for it to open. The longer it stayed closed the more frayed her nerves became, she worried for Theoden, Eomer, who she knew would join them, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf but most of all she worried fearfully for Aragorn. The wait was beginning to seem torturous, no longer could she wait, she pushed through the women towards the door when it began to open and she was knocked over by women and children charging forward. When she finally managed to get through all she could see was women, crying, clinging to their husbands and children and sometime neither at all. She searched the entire section of Helms Deep she could see and she could not spot him anywhere, a sickening feeling spread slowly over her. She then caught a pair of bright grey eyes and a relief spread through her as she ran over to greet him. There they embraced and all become clear to those around them of the secret smiles they had shared on the journey to Helms Deep.   
  
The day had been one of great rejoice for the people of Rohan, their beloved princess was to marry and all celebrated. The battle of Helms Deep was over and although the people of Rohan were still threatened by war, their hearts were lightened by this great event. Within the great hall of Meduseld sat Theoden on his throne, Eomer by his side and Eowyn pacing nervously round the hall. Eomer glanced at Theoden, a knowing look on his face. He had not often seen his sister so nervous that she would pace. She would usually take a distance from anyone who surrounded her, however this time she stayed.   
  
"You will wear down the floor Eowyn. Are you nervous?" Eomer's voice was lightened slightly and Eowyn was aware that he was teasing her, but his words held some truth, she was nervous, not from fear, she feared nothing. Perhaps from sheer excitement, perhaps because she knew that this was right, not only for Rohan, but for her.   
  
She skimmed over her outfit once more; it was her mother's, a long white silk dress, with small touches of silver thread laced through the fabric, the skirt was fully lined and flowed out around her feet. The sleeves were long and fluted and underlined in a silver fabric, her gold necklace lay on her chest and she bore a gold circlet on her head. A servant entered quickly and murmured something to Theoden; by the look caught on his face Eowyn knew that it was time. Never had she felt as calm as she did. Theoden stood and walked over to guide Eowyn to the chapel. All the world around her seemed a little brighter.  
  
Aragorn stood in the small chapel where there was a small crowd gathered round in the small seats. There next to him stood Eowyn, clothed in white she looked as beautiful if not more than when he had first laid eyes upon her. Her dress seemed to shine as bright as her smile and now he felt as if a light had been shone on the darkness Arwen had left deep in his heart. All the doubt filling his heart was filled with hope and all the strength he possessed seemed doubled when he looked at Eowyn.   
  
Eomer smirked at the look his sister bore upon her face. She seemed both excited and terrified at the same time, but above all he finally saw her smile, small but there. Something he rarely saw on her face and now he saw her true potential, she stood looking blankly at the walls of the Chapel and never had he seen a truer version of Eowyn than the one he saw standing next to Aragorn.   
  
****************  
  
Aragorn looked around at the battle-worn soldiers, now traipsing back to the white city, he could spot Eomer amongst the host yet Legolas was nowhere to be seen. He walked through the gates of the city and was immediately called to the Houses of Healing, there lay Faramir wounded by a deadly smite also there lay Merry overcome by the black breath. What Aragorn was to learn was that his wife was lay there taken by the black breath and wounded to an extent that not even the healing hands of the King could save her.   
  
When all that he could help had been healed and Faramir was awake, he found Legolas amongst the soldiers near the Houses.   
  
"Legolas tell me of what news is there from Rohan, is there any news from Eowyn?" Legolas turned to look at Aragorn his face and eyes seemed full of sorrow.   
  
"They did not tell you?" Aragorn looked puzzled,   
  
"Who did not tell me?"   
  
"The healers, they have not told you of Eowyn?" Aragorn face held a panicked look as Legolas began to explain.   
  
"The Lady Eowyn, she rode out unknown with the Rohirrim and she slew the foul beast upon which the Witch King rode and then, with the help of Merry she slew the Witch King himself."   
  
Aragorn smiled slightly at the thought of Eowyn sneaking out of Dunharrow with the Rohirrim, unnoticed by anyone. His smile however faded when he heard of what Legolas now spoke.   
  
"She stood before a dying Theoden and in smiting the Witch King she took a mortal wound and she was overcome by the black breath. She lies now in the Houses, Aragorn..." Aragorn did not stay to hear the rest, his heart now beat fast in his chest and the entire world seemed to grow a little darker. Running back into the Houses he grabbed the nearest healer,   
  
"Where lies the lady Eowyn? Where does she LIE?" The young healer, terrified by the sternness in his face only possessed the ability to point at a bed curtained off and separated slightly from the others. He rushed over to the curtains, everything else passing him by in a blur of panic.   
  
Pulling them aside he looked at the small pale, unconscious figure that lay under the thin sheets. He reached out and placed his hand on her face, ice-cold to the touch, not an ounce of breath could be felt on the back of his hand. Another healer, older, more experienced entered.   
  
"You cannot be here, we fear that what the lady carried may be infectious." Aragorn looked up from where he stood, "Her body must be kept in quarantine you should not be in here."   
  
Aragorn looked down at the body that lay there in death, cold and steely, his wife - all that he now carried in hope faded. And his world darkened, this time Eowyn shone no light and he knew his world would remain forever as black as night. 


End file.
